


You Belong With Me

by Alfa_kona, fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dreams vs. Reality, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, M/M, Soulmates, open final, ФБ-2020, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_kona/pseuds/Alfa_kona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020
Summary: Соулмейты – это ведь всегда счастье, радость и любовь до гроба, так? Лен в это верил, такая у него была слабость, единственная слабость.
Relationships: leonard snart/barry allen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	You Belong With Me

Лен ещё с раннего детства понял, точнее, ему это вдолбили, что слабости показывать нельзя – за них ухватятся, вытянут наружу и ударят со всей силы, калеча всё твоё существо. Наверное, адекватной реакцией на такие жизненные уроки было бы искоренение вообще всех слабостей. Но дед, пока ещё был жив, объяснил, что так выжить не сможешь: будешь держать себя в столь жёстких рамках – и обязательно сломаешься. Слабости нужны человеку. Хотя бы одна единственная слабость, но быть должна. Та, которой необходимо потакать, пусть и скрывать её ото всех. Лен хорошо запомнил эти слова, а слабость, которой он будет потакать... ну, нашлась сама собой. Так ли удивительно, что мальчик из неблагополучной семьи так легко и отчаянно поверил в ту романтическую чепуху, накрученную вокруг существования соулмейтов – истинных родственных душ? Засыпая по ночам и свернувшись калачиком под одеялом, он мечтал о дне шестнадцатилетия, о том, как на коже проявятся заветные линии, о том, что придёт человек и заберёт его из этого ада, что наконец-то всё будет хорошо. Поверил в неземную любовь с первого взгляда, безопасность, надежность, долгую-долгую жизнь рука об руку с избранной или избранным.

Правда пока на коже были лишь синяки от побоев, а не чернильные линии метки, да и выживать приходилось самому. Учиться воровать, сбегать, после заботиться о свалившейся как снег на голову сестрёнке. Но Лен продолжал мечтать и отчаянно скрывать эту свою глупую наивную мечту. Годы шли, заветная дата приближалась, но за несколько месяцев до шестнадцатилетия дело пошло не по плану, а папаша решил спасти свою задницу, свалив в одиночку, оставив сына на растерзание копам. Лен загремел в колонию для несовершеннолетних уже через неделю – разбирательства толком и не было. То ли законникам было настолько плевать, то ли папаша заминал шумиху, лишь бы его имя не всплыло. Ну, хотя, а чего Лен ждал? В святость уз между родителями и детьми он уже давно не верил, в отличие от... ну да. Больше у Лена ничего не было, да большего он бы себе и не позволил.

Естественно, что в Ту Самую Ночь Лен не спал, с замиранием сердца ожидая полуночи. Вдруг линии на его коже сложатся в уже знакомый рисунок? Вдруг он видел метку аналогичную своей среди меток кого-то из старших товарищей, уже получивших свой знак? Вдруг?.. Электронные часы за решёткой камеры наконец показали ноль часов, и Лен вытащил несколько дней назад предусмотрительно украденный фонарик. Где же она, где?.. Белый люминисцентный свет выцепил нечто новое у самой локтевой впадины с внутренней стороны предплечья. Лен жадно вгляделся в линии, запоминая каждую чёрточку. Нет, ничего такого он ещё не встречал. С одной стороны, это разочаровывало, с другой... Он не встретил толком ещё никого достойного, с кем хотелось бы разделить жизнь. Предназначенный ему человек ещё где-то там, ждёт встречи. 

Естественно, что о важной дате знал не только он. Ну, важной она была именно для Лена, а для охранников это было лишь галочкой в расписании. Когда метка появляется в стенах места лишения свободы, та подлежит изучению и занесению в каталог как отличительная черта. Некоторые правозащитники боролись за то, чтобы метка не вносилась в личное дело подобно татуировкам или шрамам как нечто абсолютно личное, но... в деле же была информация о жёнах и мужьях, детях и родителях, так чем метка отличается? А ещё это такая же черта, по которой можно опознать преступника подобно приметам внешности, ДНК и отпечаткам, аналогично находящимся в системе.

Лен с трудом держал себя в руках, когда администратор грубо схватил его за предплечье и ещё грубее потёр метку жёсткой губкой на случай намеренного искажения символа перед фотографированием. Нельзя было показывать, как сильно это задевало. Нельзя было и схватить со стола ручку и вонзить в ухо или глаз грёбанному уроду, как бы жутко ни хотелось. Тюрьмы переполнены, обвинение не серьёзное – ещё немного, и его выпустят за хорошее поведение. Поэтому Лен сжал зубы и сделал вид, что его вообще ничего из этого не волнует, что ему так же плевать на происходящее, как и мрази перед ним. Сделал вид, что отвращение не подкатывало к горлу от каждого касания чужих грубых пальцев к его мечте, к знаку того, что он кому-то правда нужен в этом мире.

Лен выдержал это испытание, как выдерживал и многие другие. Ничего толком не изменилось, разве что рукава он больше не закатывал, скрывая метку от чужих глаз. Ещё через недельку он познакомился с Миком Рори. Они в первый же день знакомства умудрились поцапаться, подраться, а потом как-то стать друзьями. Мик был не похож на него самого, но... с ним было как-то, ну, нормально. Не как с остальными здесь. Лен с надеждой подгадал момент в общей душевой, чтобы проверить свою теорию, сердце забилось в надежде, но... нет. Их метки оказались совсем не похожи. Мик Рори просто стал ему другом, но не был его судьбой. Лен продолжил ждать.

Из колонии он вышел, как и планировалось, сбежал из дома, принялся учиться воровскому ремеслу самостоятельно, нарабатывать себе имя. Позже вернулся, чтобы забрать Лизу, попытаться обеспечить ей лучшую жизнь, но, оказалось, что сестрица не горела желанием оставаться по правильную сторону закона, хлебнув достаточно дерьма из-за папаши-копа. Лен так и не нашёл слов её отговорить, так что принялся учить всему, что узнал сам, в том числе и правилу «одна необходимая слабость».

Годы шли и шли, люди проходили вереницей мимо Лена, родственная душа так и оставалась неизвестной, Лен продолжал верить. Наивности становилось всё меньше и меньше, пока та не исчезла совсем, но вера в счастье с соулмейтом... Ну, Лен продолжал оставлять это той единственной дозволенной слабостью. Не самой опасной, если так подумать. Родственные души находили друг друга не так уж и часто. На Земле миллиарды человек, разделённых континентами и океанами, границами, социальными слоями, языковыми барьерами и отсутствием технологий для связи с внешним миром во многих его уголках. Мечта оставалась именно мечтой, не сковывала руки, позволяла делать то, что необходимо было делать. Жизнь шла своим чередом, фамилия Снарт уже ассоциировалась не с грязным копом и вором-неудачником, попавшимся на глупейшей краже изумруда. Теперь если и говорили о Снарте, то именно о Леонарде Снарте – новой легенде среди воров и грабителей, лучшем из лучших среди современников.

А потом загадочная вспышка сорвала ограбление инкассаторского фургона, и жизнь стала куда интереснее.

***

Как и многие другие, Барри в детстве верил в сказку про великую истинную любовь между соулмейтами. Потом он подрос, пережил смерть мамы, заключение папы, хоть тот и был не виноват. А ещё влюбился в Айрис. Влюбился так, как только может влюбиться мальчишка, – всем сердцем и без остатка. Айрис была его старше совсем чуть-чуть, на пару месяцев, и чем ближе было её шестнадцатилетние, тем чаще она с придыханием рассказывала об истинной любви родственных душ, воспетой в тысячах и десятках тысяч песен, фильмов, книг и всего такого прочего. Барри поддакивал ей и верил, что так оно и есть, что ещё чуть-чуть и линии на их коже откроют то, что и так понятно, – они созданы друг для друга. Да как иначе-то? И Айрис, наконец, увидит, кто рядом с ней, перестанет считать братом, ведь они не брат и сестра, нет, они связаны чем-то намного более важным. Ведь так, так? Только вот в свои шестнадцать лет Барри посмотрел на своё предплечье и увидел, что рисунок сильно отличается от желаемого. Тогда он второй раз горько разочаровался во вселенской справедливости: сначала из-за убийства мамы и обвинения в этом отца, а теперь из-за того, что какая-то неведомая невидимая сила, непонятно каким образом вырисовывающая линии на коже, решила его так подставить, отобрав Айрис навсегда. Ведь Айрис верила в соулмейтов всем сердцем и слышать не желала о том, чтобы начать отношения с кем-то, кроме наречённого. Барри понятия не имел, кто его собственный соулмейт, и кто соулмейт Айрис, но уже ненавидел их обоих всем сердцем за в очередной раз порушенную жизнь. И вообще, почему все вокруг говорили о важности собственного выбора в карьере, друзьях, хобби, жизни в целом, но когда речь шла о любви, – всё, тут уже кто-то решение принял за вас? Несправедливо и неправильно.

Конечно, Барри не закрылся в себе наглухо из-за метки, ну так, на пару недель только. Он продолжил жить, продолжил и надеяться, что Айрис перестанет гоняться за мифическим идеальным человеком, который может никогда и не встретится. Поймёт, что её счастье совсем рядом. Закончил школу, колледж по специальности криминалиста, не собираясь сдаваться в желании отыскать настоящего убийцу мамы. Устроился в полицию. Ну а потом в него ударила молния, уложив в кому на долгие полгода. Полгода, после которых Барри очнулся, осознал, что молния подарила ему рельефный пресс без всяких упражнений, а потом ещё, оказалось, и суперсилы, Айрис нашла своего соулмейта в лице напарника Джо, а значит Барри окончательно её потерял. Самое обидное, что соулмейт Айрис – Эдди – был до отвратительности хорошим человеком, таким хорошим, что, ненавидя его, Барри ненавидел и самого себя. 

Впрочем, бытие героем здорово отвлекало от мыслей о несправедливости судьбы, как и появление других людей с мета-силами, которые не хотели оставаться по правильную сторону закона, и тут же пускали свои новые способности на грабежи, сведение счётов и прочие непотребства. Ну а чуть позже Барри остановил налёт на инкассаторский фургон, опознал нападавшего, выслушал грустную историю о детстве в семье грязного и жестокого копа, пошутил про создание клуба «у кого дурацкое полное имя и отец в тюрьме», взял в руки его дело и... метка. Та самая ненавистная метка на собственном предплечье была идентична метке Леонарда Снарта – преступника, грабителя и, пусть не доказано в суде, но убийцы. Это точно было издевательством. Мало того, что Айрис была предназначена кому-то другому, ему суждено было связать жизнь с... этим? Шутить резко расхотелось, а Снарта Барри возненавидел в тот же момент всем сердцем.

И, конечно же, сам Снарт не пытался показать себя хоть с какой-то хорошей стороны: украл криопушку Циско, стрелял по полицейским, по Джо, по мирным людям, убил охранника в театре, лишь бы что-то доказать. Судьба связала его с чудовищем – спасибо ей, бля, большое. И дальше становилось только хуже. Новые грабежи, похищение Кейтлин и Циско, пытка брата Циско, лишь бы узнать личность Флэша... Снарт умудрялся портить ему жизнь куда сильнее, чем любой из мета-людей. Пойти на сделку с этой сволочью было одним из самых сложных решений в жизни. И Барри был бы рад погрузиться в пучину ненависти к Леонарду Снарту или заигнорировать его полностью (пока тот придерживается соглашения), но Дивный Новый и Ужас Какой Безумный мир не давал передышек. Харрисон Уэлс оказался тем самым Человеком в Жёлтом, тем, кто убил его мать, подставил отца и натворил ещё кучу ужасных вещей, в числе которых был и взрыв ускорителя частиц. Леонард Снарт со скрипом, но потеснился с первого места самых ненавистных людей в жизни Барри. Более того, Барри даже, в какой-то мере, решил дать ему шанс оказаться не полным ушлёпком: попросил о помощи с перевозкой мета-людей. Ну, и просто ещё некого было попросить. Не хотелось выполнять его условие – удалить его из всех баз данных, позволяя уйти от ответственности за всё, что тот натворил, но где-то в глубине души Барри даже радовался, когда загружал вирус в систему участка: ему совсем не упёрлось, чтобы кто-то знал о метке Снарта, чтобы кто-то узнал, чей он соулмейт.

А Снарт... оказался Снартом – ну конечно. Предал, ударил в спину, продемонстрировал своё гнилое нутро в очередной раз. И то, что он убил мету, собиравшегося добить Флэша... будто это его оправдывало: просто вновь захотел убить, прикрывшись оправдывающим обстоятельством. Его бы и присяжные за такое не осудили, ну, если бы не знали, кто перед ними. А благодаря взлому системы и не узнают. Блядство.

– Ты дал мне слово! – прошипел Барри сквозь зубы, когда Снарт решил присесть рядом и поболтать, будто они тут приятели.

– Всё верно, – Снарт хохотнул, будто услышал очень смешную шутку. – Но дело в том, я преступник и лжец.

– Что и меня тогда не убил?! – в сердцах воскликнул Барри и махнул рукой в его сторону.

– Потому что... – тут Снарт оборвал себя на полуслове и цепко схватил за запястье, провернул его руку. Только сейчас Барри понял, что костюм был надорван. Надорван аккурат на месте метки. – Что?.. Ты?.. Ты мой?..

– Если ты думаешь, что для меня это значит хоть что-то, то глубоко ошибаешься, – Барри рванул руку из чужой хватки. – Особенно после сегодняшнего. Проваливай из моей жизни, слышишь?! Знать тебя не желаю!

– Но... – Снарт словно разом растерял свою надменность, больше не ухмылялся, как последний паразит. Но что с того?

– Про-ва-ли-вай, – отчеканил каждый слог Барри.

Снарт как-то по-деревянному встал, залез на свой мотоцикл, подождал сестру, бросил последний взгляд на Барри и уехал прочь. Жизнь продолжала скатываться в задницу со флэш-скоростью.

***

Играть с этим пацаном было охренеть как весело. Ещё бы он желал играть, а не прятался где-то... Сколько надо мест ограбить, чтобы Флэш вылез из своего убежища? Как выяснилось, надо просто украсть его друга. А потом ещё одного. Тогда являлся как миленький. Пацан был вообще до невозможности милым – весь из себя такой правильный, а ещё ершистый, ведущийся на каждую провокацию, в общем – прелесть. Новое, так сказать, хобби захватило всё время и внимание Лена, а уж когда этот лапочка решил вывести их отношения, так сказать, на новый уровень и попросил помощи у страшного и ужасного Капитана Холода в своих геройских делишках... Очаровательно. Потом, правда, оказалось, что делишки не такие уж и геройские, учитывая, что эти «хорошие ребята» сделали с попавшимися им метами и что ещё собирались с ними сделать... В общем, совесть совсем не грызла, когда Лен решил переиграть Флэша. Прелесть прелестью, но иметь у себя в долгу кучку людей с суперспособностями – это всегда хорошо. Ну, кучка минус один – дать так просто убить пацана Лен не мог. Не наигрался ещё, понимаете? Сам прибьёт, когда надоест, а не какие-то там... вот эти.

А затем Лен увидел всего на миг знакомые линии на обнажившемся предплечье. Слишком долго искал, чтобы пропустить. Естественно, он рванул чужую руку на себя, чтобы проверить, чтобы убедиться. И это было как удар под дых. Это и слова пацана, который, видимо, прекрасно знал об их связи – не мог не знать, если читал его дело до уничтожения того. Лен так долго искал его, много раз представлял Ту Самую Встречу, ждал, верил во... что-то. И ни малейшего понятия не имел, что делать, столкнувшись с явной и отчётливой ненавистью со стороны предназначенного ему человека. Это не должно было быть так, просто не должно было. Слова Барри ударили по самому больному, аккурат по единственной дозволенной себе слабости. Он четыре десятка лет выстраивал внутри себя безусловную веру в эту великую Любовь, четыре десятка лет мечтал о ком-то, кто станет для него целым миром, будь то идеальный напарник для ограблений или кто-то далёкий от их мира, кто-то, кто станет его тихой гаванью, домом, в который можно возвращаться и ни о чём не беспокоиться. А реальность... реальность дала ему этого пацана. Пацана хорошего, даже слишком, милого и забавного, с которым, как казалось, даже пробежала искра ещё до вскрытия покровов. Пацана, который его ненавидел. Естественно, Лен встал и ушёл, что ему ещё оставалось? Все слова будто застряли в горле, а такого не случалось практически никогда. Язвить, мрачно шутить и иронизировать над любой ситуацией Лен, как он думал, мог всегда и в любой ситуации. Оказалось, что нет, не в любой. Не в той, когда сердце рвут из груди и отнимают самое дорогое.

Лен свалил из города уже на следующий день. Ему надо было подумать и прийти в себя. И последнее было сделать непросто. Это, знаете ли, сложно, когда то единственное, что позволяло держать себя в руках, было тем самым стержнем, выстраиваемым сорок лет, и теперь буквально разваливало изнутри.

Через месяц он, конечно, вернулся. Если уж Лен ставил себе какую-то цель, то не отказывался от неё. Мог бы, например, плюнуть на тот алмаз, посчитав, что не стоит камешек схватки со сверхчеловеком, мог бы. Но не плюнул же. А тут сорок лет ставил себе цель получить своего соулмейта – хрен отступится после пары неприятных ремарок. Лен вернулся к ограблениям, оставляя за собой хлебные крошки из намёков для одного конкретного мальчишки, но тот вновь не хотел идти ни на какой контакт. И что-то Лену подсказывало, что тактика с похищением его близких не приведёт к нужным результатам. Ну так, мыслишка такая была. Других идей по завоеванию геройского сердечка у Лена пока не находилось. То есть он попробовал послать не желавшей его половинке души пару открыток и даже веник роз, но не похоже, что пацана это впечатлило. И не то чтобы Лен следил (ладно, следил), Барри все знаки внимания тотчас отправлял в мусорку. Вот же невоспитанный пиздюк...

А потом явился папаша и резко переключил фокус внимания. Как уж его не переключишь, если этот мудень решил стырить какую-то сверхважную для него хрень, сам вообще ничего не мог (потому что идиот и навыки умудрился в тюрьме просрать, а не поднять), и посему «завербовал» собственного сына тем, что в голову собственной же дочери вставил бомбу. Отец года, мать его.

И следом явился пацан. Демонстративно нос воротил, но волновался, чтоб его; не просто спросил «ты в порядке?» и свалил, как мог бы, а вклинился в дело, шею свою подставлял. И под всем этим сияющим пиздецом переживаний за Лизу внутри Лена начало подниматься что-то тёплое, приятное. Надежда, глупая и наивная надежда. Задавить бы её, не давая лишнего повода ударить по больному, ведь это же пацан, наивный супергерой, который не может кинуть даже такого гондона, как Капитан Холод; который, возможно, скорее, о Лизе переживал, не ненавидя её так сильно, как её брата, но... Надежда не желала так просто уходить, отравляла своими миазмами, не давала нормально дышать и даже думать. Чуть не запорол всё дело, угрожая этим жизни Лизы, но... но... но... Пацан, его пацан был рядом, не желал уходить несмотря ни на что, не желал его бросать.

А дальше... дальше... или убей половинку своей души, или Льюис нажмёт на кнопку. Невозможный выбор, нереальный. Его сестрёнка, и его, но отказывающийся принимать это, Барри.

И бесконечное облегчение, что Лиза в безопасности. Пацан, даже спасая свою жизнь, не солгал бы об таком. Лен перевёл дуло криопушки в сторону так называемого отца.

– Не надо! – тут же закричал пацан.

– Он разбил сердце моей сестры, справедливо будет разбить его, – процедил сквозь зубы Лен. Палец почти дрожал на спусковом крючке, пушка тихо пищала на финальной стадии зарядки. Флэш не успеет обогнать выстрел: Лен уже выяснил пределы его скорости, стреляя тогда в театре.

– Пожалуйста! Ради меня!

– Он вставил бомбу в голову моей сестры! – Лен честно пытался достучаться до логики пацана, объяснить, что таким ублюдкам не место среди живых, но...

– Ради меня, Леонард. Ты же не просто так пытался привлечь моё внимание, веришь в нашу связь. Ради меня, Леонард, – пацан давил как только мог, козырял картой соулмейта ради этого мудилы.

– Какие нежности, – фыркнул Льюис, вообще не имея никакого представления о самосохранении. Хотя это уже можно было понять по тому, как он додумался вставить бомбу в голову Лизе и верить, что ему это так просто сойдёт с рук.

– Смотри на меня, не на него, – чутко уловил перемену в настроении Лена Барри. – Он больше не выйдет из тюрьмы, никогда. Обещаю. Пожалуйста, Леонард. Ради меня. Он не стоит того. Прошу, не надо.

– Бля, – выдохнул Лен. – Он на твоей совести, Скарлет. Если он выйдет или приблизится к моей сестре, то пеняй на себя.

Он опустил пушку, а потом врезал прикладом по лицу папаши, просто чтобы спустить пар. И потом, как бы ни было приятно убить Льюиса собственноручно, теперь Барри не посмеет посчитать его монстром. А ублюдка всё равно могут прирезать в камере, особенно если заплатить нужным людям так, чтобы никто не узнал, тем более пацан.

Пацан же... ну, не оценил такого широкого жеста. Не понял разве, каких трудов Лену стоило не выстрелить тогда? Не сделал это ради него, а он!.. Шкет неблагодарный! Что ему ещё надо?! Он пытался, правда пытался, даже согласился на эту авантюру с путешествием во времени во имя справедливости и уничтожения Великого Зла. Это Барри точно не сможет проигнорировать. Ну и ещё неплохо бы пошляться по эпохам и собрать всякого дорогого барахлишка. Мику Лен сказал только про вторую причину.

И закрутилось. Лену даже начало нравиться, правда. Вся эта тусовка неординарных личностей, приключения, бесконечный адреналин. Ну и цель, та великая цель: доказать, что он может не только воровать и грабить (и это тоже, отказываться от себя Лен не собирался, просто пусть будет ещё пара граней личности), ведь тогда Барри... Барри, он... А в итоге Лен заигрался, забыл, ради чего это всё. Осознал это лишь в последний момент перед взрывом Окулуса, ведь мёртвым он своего пацана точно не получит...

***

В какой-то момент знаки внимания от Снарта прекратились, и Барри выдохнул. Ну и чёрт с ним. Ну серьёзно, кем надо быть, чтобы считать себя достойным человеком просто за то, что не убил человека? А Снарт в своих сообщениях напирал именно на это. Нормальный человек вообще не стал бы убивать, а не считал бы за достижение отказаться от конкретного убийства! Тем более, что Льюиса уже через две недели нашли мёртвым в камере. Доказательств не было, но чьих это ещё рук дело, а? А?

Позже Барри узнал, что Снарт свалил куда-то там путешествовать во времени – и хорошо, пусть будет подальше. Ещё позже узнал и о том, что Снарт погиб. Тогда Барри пожал плечами, вздохнул, мысленно посочувствовал Лизе и продолжил жить дальше. У него своих проблем было навалом, а Снарт... ну, точно больше не побеспокоит. Тем более, что отношения с Айрис начали налаживаться в нужном направлении. Вроде бы. Эдди был мёртв, прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы Айрис оправилась, и можно было двигаться дальше. Им обоим.

– А как насчёт твоего соулмейта? Что будет, когда та или тот появятся? – как-то спросила Айрис, сидя на диване вместе с Барри. Будто других тем не было для обсуждения, когда они были одни, а обстановка была донельзя романтичная.

– Он мёртв, – отмахнулся Барри, желая закрыть неприятную тему. Хватило уже того, что Циско и Кейтлин услышали тот разговор во время задержания Льюиса Снарта, захотели узнать, почему это Капитан Холод повёлся на всё это «ради меня» и что это за связь такая. Более унизительный разговор и припомнить было сложно, тем более, что пришлось рассказать о соулмейт-связи с этим говнюком. И почему его друзья после не желали верить, что это просто дурацкая шутка вселенной, что ни их договор, ни привлечение Снарта к перевозке никак не связаны с этим? Нет никакого желания у Барри иметь отношения с убийцей и вором, просто нет!

– Мне так жаль...

– А мне нет. Помер и ладно.

– Как ты можешь такое говорить?!

– Моим соулмейтом был Леонард Снарт. Преступник и сволочь. Вся эта шумиха вокруг соулмейтов – та ещё ерунда. И моя... ситуация – очевидное доказательство. Леонард Снарт, только подумать! Как после этого верить в истинные половинки?! – Да, Барри немного занесло, но будто у него повода не было! Да и давно высказаться хотелось.

– Как... Как ты можешь так говорить?! Родственные души – это тебе не шутка!

– Какая ещё не шутка, если мне досталось... такое?

– Не смей такое говорить! Не смей! Чувства между родственными душами – это нечто особенное! Говоря подобную... жуть, ты плюёшь на то, что было между мной и Эдди. Я никого не любила так, как его, и никогда не полюблю! Ты!.. Да ты!.. Знаешь что?! Катись к чёрту! Я никому не позволю так отзываться о родственных душах!

– Айрис... – Барри аккуратно положил ей руку на плечо, пытаясь успокоить.

– Нет! Уходи, Барр, просто уйди. Ты не поймёшь. Уйди.

А что Барри мог, кроме как подчиниться? Леонард Снарт умудрился поднасрать ему даже из могилы, чтоб этого говнюка. С Айрис всё разладилось в конец, ну а следом всё вокруг так завертелось, что не до того стало. 

Снарт же не давал покоя, даже откинув коньки. Напоминал о себе. То его голос у Гидеон на одной из Земель, а потом ещё Снарт с земли Х. Лео Снарт. Вроде то же лицо, тот же голос, но... почему _его_ Снарт не мог быть таким? Почему? Тоже язвителен и саркастичен, но не пытается бить по больному, наоборот – выяснит, что тревожит, поможет справиться с горем. Этому Снарту не насрать на окружающих, этот Снарт готов помочь словом и делом как близким, так и просто новым знакомым. Сражался не ради наживы и собственного удовольствия, а ради других, ради любимых и простых людей. И убивать не спешил. А _его_ Снарту только повод и мало-мальское оправдание дай – пристрелит без раздумий и сожалений.

– Призраки прошлого беспокоят? – как-то невесело спросила Сара и легко пихнула его в плечо, присаживаясь рядом.

– А? – не понял Барри.

Сара вновь пихнула его и кивнула в сторону Снарта, Лео Снарта, как он называл себя.

– Не понимаю, о чём ты.

– Скучаешь?

– По нему?! Да он был куском дерьма! Он!.. – Барри не успел договорить, как ему прилетел мощный хук справа прямо в лицо. Он ожидал подобного от Мика, если бы тот услышал подобную реплику, но Сара... Со всей своей скоростью не успел среагировать – так это неожиданно было. – Ты чего?

– Он был моим другом, – отчеканила Сара.

– Но... он же... он вор, грабитель и просто... просто... Снарт! И то что он умер, не делает его святым!

– Ты хоть знаешь, как он умер? Нет? Он пожертвовал своей жизнью ради нас всех, ради всего мира! Он буквально занял место Рэя, чтобы умереть вместо него! А ты... ты... не смей порочить его память!

Значит... пожертвовал собой? Снарт? Тот самый Снарт? Это... было неожиданно. Как и тот самый хук от Сары. Барри подвигал челюстью. Судя по боли, в кости, как минимум, трещина. Зарастёт быстро, конечно, но это показатель ярости Сары. Из-за Снарта. Леонарда Снарта. Того самого Леонарда Снарта.

– Он был моим соулмейтом, – тихо признался Барри, потирая руку сквозь костюм на месте метки.

– А ты?

– А что я? Он грабил, убил на моих глазах человека, просто чтобы посмотреть, что будет. Он похитил моих друзей, он предал меня, он... Как я мог просто... ну, простить его за всё? Простить и броситься ему в объятья из-за какого-то узора на коже?

– И это единственная причина? – странно, но Сара как-то слишком уверенно двигалась в верном направлении. Будто что-то знала. Или сама испытывала подобное.

– Я любил не его, – выдал очередное признание Барри. – Я лет с тринадцати любил Айрис. Всегда любил. Думал, что мы предназначены друг другу... А потом эти метки...

– И легче было ненавидеть Леонарда просто потому, что Вселенная выбрала тебе в пару его, а не Айрис?

– Он всё ещё убийца, Сара. Всё ещё преступник.

– Убеждаешь меня или себя?

Барри только отвёл взгляд.

***

После взрыва прошли то ли мгновения, то ли столетия – Лен не мог точно сказать. Но потом Вселенную и все Земли словно перекрутило, перетряхнуло – и вот он оказался на улицах родного города, выплюнутого из вневременья, как какой-то мусор. Даты на газетах на прилавке сказали, что прошло пять лет. Пять чёртовых лет. Старые контакты не отвечали, Лиза тоже скрывалась, и делала она это куда лучше, чем Лен искал людей. Руки сами помнили, как утащить чужой бумажник, – смерть-но-не смерть не стёрла навыков. Но кроме того, чтобы разжиться парой сотен баксов и телефоном, Лен понятия не имел, что ему делать, куда податься. О Леонарде Снарте толком никто не вспоминал, никто не помнил о его героическом, мать его, поступке, словно никто и не скучал, не скорбел. У него всегда была только сестра, а она... да кто знает, где она. Охренеть. Аж руки опускались. 

Единственного, кого смог отследить Лен, был Барри. Тот не особо-то и скрывался, а Лен просто не знал, куда идти. А оказавшись у дверей съёмной квартиры своей половинки, он... не нашёл в себе сил даже позвонить или тем более взломать дверной замок. Он устал, чертовски устал. Пик адреналина прошёл, он отдал всего себя во время того взрыва, не думал, что окажется жив. Оказался. И понятия не имел, что делать дальше. Так что он стёк по косяку рядом со входной дверью, ожидая... чего-то. Или даже нет. Больше никого у Лена не осталось: только его соулмейт. Соулмейт, которому он нахрен не упёрся.

– Снарт? – послышался голос Барри спустя... а кто его знает сколько времени спустя.

– Привет, Скарлет, – не поднимая взгляда, ответил Лен.

– Ты жив?

– Как видишь. Огорчён?

Послышался тяжёлый вздох, Лен, наконец, прямо посмотрел на пацана.

– Это правда ты?

– Рассказать о любимой детской игрушке? Или достаточно этого? – Лен задрал рукава парки и тонкого свитера, продемонстрировал метку. – Взрывы не всегда убивают, сам знаешь.

– Ты мне про игрушки ничего не рассказывал.

– Ну да. У меня их и не было-то. Не считая пустых бутылок. Пузатую я звал Бобом, – Лен хмыкнул. На жалость он давить не собирался, а вот мрачный юмор лез постоянно.

– И что ты делаешь здесь?

– Не знаю, куда ещё идти, – вполне честно ответил Лен. – За пять лет многое изменилось, я даже не знаю, где Лиза. Ты знаешь?

– Не знаю. Я... хочешь зайти? Поговорим? Раз уж ты тут.

Сердце ударилось о рёбра с новой силой. И ещё раз, и ещё. Надежда вновь окатила сердце. Пусть это и не признание в любви, не что-то подобное, но... это начало, да? Иначе Барри послал бы его как обычно, а не пригласил зайти. Лен поднялся, послушно прошёл в дверь, оказался на цветастом диване. Просто разговор, а потом... потом будет потом. А кроме того, он ведь может заявить о себе вновь, Лиза заметит его в новостях и свяжется с ним. А пушка... ну, Лен сохранил все схемы, после того, как любимое оружие уже один раз отняли. И даже если сам не сможет восстановить, всегда можно прижать к стене Палмера и заставить сделать новую – тот же ему обязан жизнью. Как-нибудь да всё наладится, обязательно. А сейчас надо просто не облажаться в разговоре с половинкой его души.


End file.
